Sonia Alcana
History Sonia Alcana: 1993 - 2017 Sonia Alcana's family once owned a laundromat in Gotham City when she was younger. When Sonia was nine years old, there was a fire. Sonia was able to get out as instructed by her parents, but as her father tried to put the fire out and her mother ran in to get Sonia's younger siblings, the fire reached the laundromat's chemical storage and a massive explosion erupted, orphaning Sonia in an instant. Sonia herself would likely have been killed as well if it were not for the timely intervention of Batman shielding her body, as well as himself, with his cape. Everyone knew Rupert Thorne was responsible, yet there was no way to prove it, even though the property where the laundromat used to be was quickly bought up and used to construct the new Gotham Tobacconists' Club building. Sonia spent the rest of her childhood in Blüdhaven with her mother's brother and his wife. After graduating high school, Sonia returned to Gotham to attend Gotham State University on a Wayne Foundation scholarship which had been donated to her shortly after her parents' funeral. At college, Sonia roomed with Rocky Ballantine and made quick friends with socialite mob princess Kathy Duquesne while Sonia was attending her mandatory elective art course. Sonia spent just four semesters at GSU, training extensively in physical education classes and attending martial arts courses at the Wildcat Gym. After turning twenty-one, Sonia dropped out of college to enroll in the police academy and quickly became a member of the Gotham Police Department. Just this year Sonia passed the detective exam. She is currently assigned to the Gangs Taskforce division of the Major Crimes Unit. Kraken: 2017 - Present Armed with high-tech weaponry, fear-evoking masks, and the name of a mythical creature of destruction, Sonia and her gal pals became the Terrible Trio, a three-woman team dedicated to foiling the plans of the alliance of the Tobacconists' Club, the Penguin, and the Triad. Sonia became the Kraken of the threesome, armed with the heaviest of armaments which she used to destructive effect. After a couple months of waging war against the alliance, the alliance's mysterious benefactors set up an ambush for the Trio and with the combined might of Talon, Bane, and Phosphorus the Terrible Trio was nearly toast. Fortunately, the girls had help from the mysterious Phantasm who had been watching the three gal pals for some time and had decided they were worth recruiting into her war against organized crime. I suspect the girls are in the midst of training presently. Threat Assessment Resources * Firearms: Sonia is a skilled markswoman, graduating from her police academy class with the highest merit in the marksmanship category. * Investigation: Sonia is a skilled investigator as evidenced by her being qualified to work as a detective at such a young age. * Martial Arts: Sonia is a skilled mixed Marital Arts fighter and overall expert in hand to hand combat. * Multilingualism: Sonia speaks fluent English and has conversational level familiarity with Spanish and Greek. Weaknesses * Anger: Sonia often lets her anger get the better of her thinking. She has a lot of unresolved issues stemming from the death of her family. She tends to channel her anger into her fists whenever she is involved in any altercation with suspected criminals, having numerous citations for excessive force.Deluxe Oracle File: Sonia Alcana Trivia and Notes Trivia * Sonia apparently owns a batarang which Batman gave to her while waiting for the police to respond to the scene of her parents murder. The batarang is framed and hangs on the wall of her shared studio apartment with Rocky Ballantine. * Sonia hangs out at the Sons of Batman Clubhouse even though it is against GCPD policy to fraternize with members of a known gang. The Sons of Batman were classified as a criminal gang by the GCPD in 2016. She bypasses this restriction by having transferred to the Gangs task force, which allows her to perform 'undercover' work. * Sonia's supervisor on the force is Lt. Michael Lane, who is also known to fraternize with the Sons of Batman. * She has the Triforce tattoo, just as her two friends: Kathleen Duquesne and Roxanne Ballantine. * She saved Harvey Bullock's life once.VOX Box: Countdown 5 - May Notes * Sonia is a character from the Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman movie, but because there is already a Batwoman in Earth-27, she was given the identity of Kraken, a member of the Terrible Trio. Links and References * Appearances of Sonia Alcana * Character Gallery: Sonia Alcana Category:Characters Category:GCPD Members Category:Terrible Trio Members Category:Composite Character Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Investigation Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Single Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Female Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality